The present invention relates to an adjustable strap assembly utilizing hook and loop type fastening means as the primary adjustment means. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable strap assembly that can be used on a variety of articles which require some measure of adjustment to accommodate different users or different utilizations. The adjustable strap assembly may be used alone as an adjustable strap, or may be modified for use as an animal collar or animal collar and harness assembly.
Straps, belts, collars, harnesses and similar fastening articles which provide some means of adjustability are well known in the art. Such devices utilize one or more adjustment means. The most simple such device may be the waist belt, which uses a buckle frame and tongue that engages one of a series of holes. Another simple device is the three post sliding buckle. Through the years, more complex designs have been developed having from one to several type of adjustment means, including a plurality of loops, buckling devices, ring elements, snap fit arrangements and hook and loop type fastening means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,613 to Donahue et al., issued Feb. 12, 1985, provides an adjustable support device using Velcro"ugr" fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,854 to Henrekin, issued Feb. 11, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,535 to Henrekin-Jordan, issued Jun. 29, 1999, show an adjustable strap fastener using a pair of loops and Velcro(trademark) fastening means.
A number of devices have been produced specifically relating to animal collars and animal collar and harness assemblies which include adjustment means to accommodate different sizes of animals. Such collars and harnesses have been used on domestic animals for the purposes of restraining and controlling animals. Prior art collars and harnesses have embodied a variety of designs, ranging from simple neck collars and harnesses to more elaborate configurations having a plurality of loops, buckles and fitted vest like straps. While the more elaborate designs have overcome some of the drawbacks of the simpler designs, they also have presented new drawbacks relating specifically to adjustability and/or ease of use. Most significantly, many of these designs frequently are difficult to adjust. The designs having simplified adjustments typically lack the ability to be adjusted properly to fit animals of different shapes and sizes. Typical animal harnesses are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,152, issued Apr. 24, 1984 to Berardo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,172, issued Apr. 7, 1987 to King; U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,906, issued Dec. 24, 1985 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,515, issued Apr. 30, 1996 to Brown et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,795, issued Aug. 17, 1999 to Raphael. However, each of these devices has complicated adjustment means which may not be suitable for all users.
A number of people have limited physical abilities, due to arthritis and similar debilitating diseases, limited vision, the use of prosthetic hands and the like, and have difficulty in using many of the adjustable fastening articles currently available. Hence, a need still exists in the art to provide an adjustable strap assembly which is simple and quick and easy to use. Such an adjustable strap assembly should be sufficiently versatile that it can utilized on a variety of articles, including for example, cloth bags such as gym bags, tote bags, duffel bags and military bags, back packs, clothing articles such as overalls, suspenders, bras, waist belts, watch bands, head bands, baseball caps, industrial and domestic apron straps, safety helmets, head-light bands for hunters, luggage straps and shoulder straps for purses. In addition, such an adjustable strap assembly should be adaptable by simple modification for use as animal collars, animal leashes, animal collar and harness assemblies, children""s harnesses, safety harnesses, parachute harnesses, horse bridles, horse and saddle belly straps and horse reign straps to name but a few. Further, such an adjustable strap assembly should be capable of utilizing a variety of strapping materials, including for example, leather, flexible plastic, nylon, vinyl, elastic, cloth and rope style strapping materials, which may be provided with reflective, glow-in-the-dark and/or printed design features.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable strap assembly which is simple and easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable strap assembly which can be used by people having limited physical abilities.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an adjustable strap assembly which is sufficiently versatile that it can utilized on a variety of articles.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable strap assembly which can be manufactured from a variety of strapping materials, including leather, flexible plastic, nylon, vinyl, elastic, cloth and rope style strapping materials, which may be provided with reflective, glow-in-the-dark and/or printed design features.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable strap assembly which can be adapted for use as an animal collar or leash with a simple modification.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable strap assembly which can be adapted for use as a harness with simple modifications.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable strap assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part of the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by practice of the invention.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing an adjustable strap assembly comprising an elongated web having an outersurface of loop-type fastening means, a separate short strap member having an undersurface of hook-type fastening means which is secured to one end of the elongated web, and preferably a key which facilitates release of the hook-type fastening means from the loop type fastening means.